Mikael Antonsen
Mikael Antonsen is a Specialist from the realm of Gracidea. He is the love interest of Suzume Takashi, roommate of Leopold Ferrell, bodyguard to Aliana Torvald and best friend of Khary Stavros. Personality and Background Curiosities *Full Name: Mikael Elijah Antonsen *Birthdate: November 6th *Family: None (orphan) *Talent(s): Pulling pranks, defense, acrobatics *Hobbies: Researching new pranks, trying to prank his princess benefactress *Favorite food(s): Cotton candy, fish *Favorite genre of books: Joke books *Favorite genre of music: Action movie OSTs *Favorite movies: Action, comedies *Favorite places: Shores of the Balticea Ocean *Best friends: Damaris Stavros *Ideal Girlfriend: Suzume Takahashi *Favorite color: Robin's Egg Blue *Loves: Laughing, having fun, being with good friends, cold weather, the circus *Hates: Somber occasions, funerals, loss *Fears: His past coming back to haunt him *Favorite subjects: Gym *Catchphrase(s): "Hahaha, I'm feeling the aster." Story Season 3 Mikael makes his first appearance halfway through the girls' third year at Alfea, replacing Gabriel as Ali's personal guard (Gabriel left to help the king with defense). He quickly bonds with the princess, being something of a prankster and joker himself, and also takes to her roommate Suzume. Upon attempting to flirt with her, he was shocked to see that she was completely unresponsive, as she thought he was just being friendly- and being unused to male attention of the flirtatious kind. Early on, he declared it his mission to make her laugh, and to get her to go out with him. During his trip to Jukubeatz with her, he learns she has been considered and treated like 'one of the guys' for so long she had completely given up on having a romantic relationship with a man, despite that being who she was truly interested in. On top of that, she didn't view herself as that attractive, to which Mikael told her that she was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met. After the battle with the sea monster to save her mother and earn her Enchantix, he asks her to the end of the year dance, and she accepts. Season 4 Mikael returns to Red Fountain, despite Gabriel being reinstated as the princess's guard, and he and Suzume have started dating during break. He is present when the girls travel to Earth for their Believix powers. He stays in Gardenia with Leo, Khary, and Damaris to work at the Frutti Music Bar. Season 5 He finishes up his tenure at Red Fountain, but sticks around Magix instead of returning home. Late in the year he asks Suzume to marry him. Season 6 TBA Epilogue He is shown with Suzume and three children at the Alfea reunion. Appearance Mikael is a slightly tanned young man with sky blue eyes and thick, shoulder length straight black hair, usually kept back in a ponytail or slicked back. Civilian His usual wardrobe consists of suit jackets over loose button downs in shades of blue, green, and red, and jeans with skater shoes. His swim trunks are red and blue. Café While working in the music bar, he wears a a short-sleeved button down open over a surfer tank, khaki cargo shorts, and high-tops. Formal When required to dress up, he wears a black on black suit, with a blue tie. Graduate MikaelAntonsen_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png MikaelAntonsen_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png MikaelAntonsen_Civilian_Graduate.png MikaelAntonsen_Uniform.png MikaelAntonsen_Civilian_FMB.png MikaelAntonsen_Civilian_Beach.png Powers and Abilities Relationships Category:Roxy13 Category:Gracidea Residents Category:Girls of Dorm 6A Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:Heroes